A Kalos Fennekin
by WaterNinja134
Summary: Secrets are hard to keep, legends are hard to understand, but mysteries are what make the world spin. Legends warn us, but sometimes it's too late to see. Fiarai just had to be caught in the middle of that warning she didn't know had come, and she could be the one who caused the disaster. It all started that one fateful day, when she met Ari.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year Guys! I'm back with a new story that will surely flip and twist the idea of pokemon inside your head! My resolution is to type a whole lot more and fix some of my previous stories!**

**This story was very different at the beginning, and for some of you, you might have already read the previous version. But I have revised it to make it better.**

**In advance, I am sorry if you do not like this revision, but I hope others will love it. I also changed the name of the main character and her appearance, but she is exactly the same, and all her friends are the same as well. Some may have new names and I will warn you if their names changed.**

**Felicity, main character: Name is now Fiarai.**

**Fang, Felicity's friend: Name is still the same, but he is also referred to as Kai.**

**ENJOY!**

**Wait. I also decided to give names to the chapters.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Land, Life, and Legend**

Pokemon are amazing and mysterious creatures. They support life in the region known as Kalos. To pokemon and people, Kalos is the land where dreams and adventures begin. It is full of hundreds of different pokemon. Some of these creatures choose to battle alongside humans, while others choose to battle against them, wanting to live in peace and harmony with their pack. Even as humans pass through the forest, capturing pokemon left and right with Poke Balls, packs still live in peace.

Fiarai was lucky though, her pack has never lost a member to a human. They live life just like a pack should; they help each other, trained each other, and play with one another. Fiarai's father, a male Delphox, rules the pack with her mother, a female Delphox. Fiarai has a happy family. She is second in line to become leader of the pack, right behind her older brother, a male Braixen named Raph. Fiarai's younger brother, Ricio, is third in line. But his parents would make sure he got something because chances were he wasn't going to rule at all.

However, if one of the leader's heirs were to marry, then they would immediately become the leaders when they came of age. Fiarai was hoping that she would marry and become the leader, but her mother said not to rush love. Besides, there were no other Fennekin on Fiarai's side of the forest, she didn't even know if there were any Fennekin in this entire forest.

That's right; the forest is split into sides. The East side is ruled by a strong and powerful Chesnaught. He rules pokemon there harshly, and makes every pokemon train every day. The West side is Fiarai's, and is ruled by her father mostly. There used to be peace between them, but ten years ago it all suddenly stopped. In fact, the only thing that kept war from forming was the river that split both the East and West sides. All pokemon depended on that river for water.

Linon, the male Delphox, knew his four-year-old daughter better than his famous fire type attack. Fiarai's head was filled with legends and stories including Legends of XY, a tale that was very common in this part of the forest. She also knew other legends, but she wasn't as skilled in battling as she was with memorizing the stories. The Fennekin wasn't very fast, couldn't dodge attacks, and couldn't learn moves as fast as the other pokemon. She didn't look quite the same either. Fiarai looked like any other Fennekin, but like an Umbreon she had rings on her shoulders, forehead, and thighs. They were made of the red fur just like the tufts of her ears and glowed just like them. Even her snout was different, it wasn't pointed like a Fennekin's, it was box-like like a Lucario.

Linon knew that war would come as soon as winter passed, and he wanted his daughter to be ready. So he was sending Fiarai to training classes by Moonlight Lake where they were held. Most pokemon who were heirs to the leaders never went to these training classes because the parents taught them, but Fiarai didn't learn like anyone else. She would learn to defend herself there, and she would go with her friend Fang. Fang's real name was Kai, but Fiarai called him that because of the day they met.

Last winter, Fiarai was playing in the snow alone, and Kai was also there and wanted to test out his stealth. He quietly lurked through the ankle deep snow and pounced on Fiarai, baring his teeth. They both laughed and became friends, with the fire type Fennekin calling him Fang, the stealthy Litleo.

Linon walked into his family's home, which was in the trunk of the biggest tree in their side of the forest. The tree provided nutrients to many other trees. Linon walked to the smaller rooms and found his daughter sleeping on her bed made of hay and the leaves of an Oran berry tree. And an Oran Berry sat right in front of her bed. The sun hadn't risen fully yet, so Fiarai hadn't eaten her breakfast.

Linon shook his daughter. "Honey, wake up. Kai is waiting for you outside."

Fiarai blinked several times to wash away sleepiness and rubbed her eyes to clear the blurriness. Then she stood up, stretching her legs out and used her claws to brush the hay out of her clean, yellow fur. Once she was done waking up, she faced her dad and smiled.

"Hi Dad." She greeted with her usual happy tone. "Why is Fang here? He knows I don't wake up this early."

"I went to visit Fang's parents," Linon started. "And we decided that Mariel tell you a different story today."

"Don't you mean legend?" asked Fiarai.

Linon nodded and started hurrying his daughter out, trying to make sure they make it to the hollow before the sun rose higher into the sky. Fiarai gripped the Oran berry stem in her mouth and walked outside of the tree trunk, greeting Fang with a smile.

Fang also smiled back in greeting, dropping the Sitrus berry he held in mouth as well. Fiarai used her claws to slice both berries in half and then both fire types shared their breakfast with each other, enjoying the succulent and sour juices pouring down their throats. They had been sharing breakfast every morning since they became friends.

Ten minutes went by and Linon went out to check if the two had left yet, but they still sat by the tree eating their berries. The male Delphox told the fire types to get going and they both jumped to their feet and took off running. Linon even stayed there watching to make sure they didn't try to come back around.

While they walked along the familiar path they always took, Fiarai was asking Fang questions. "Do you think there will be war between the forest sides?"

"What are you talking about?" Fang scoffed. "Why are you worrying about that? That's for grown-ups to talk about."

"Yeah," Fiarai sighed. "But if there is war, then we'll have to learn a lot faster and leave our home."

Both fire pokemon went silent, bringing back memories they had shared together, and memories they shared with their families. It wouldn't be easy to leave the very place they were born in, and it would be even harder to find a new home, but it might have to be done for the safety of the entire pack.

"Hey!" Fiarai shouted, catching Fang off guard. "Let's not worry about the future. Right now is what's important."

Upon saying that, Fiarai's ear tuffs lit up red, sending a message for the rings on her body to glow as well. The Litleo responded by letting the small mane of fire on his head blaze higher. They both laughed and started running again, only this time, the land slipped under them and they both fell.

The sand got caught in the two friends' fur pelts, and the waves washing in on the shore of Moonlight Lake splashed the two of them. Fiarai and Kai immediately pulled back at the water rushing onto them, but only Fang yelped as the water touched his fire mane. Fiarai's forehead ring quickly burned the water off her face, which is one way her weird appearance helped her, but Fang was soaked and both of them were covered in sand.

Instead of worrying for herself, Fiarai was concerned about Kai. "Fang, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Fang answered. He carefully dabbed at his small mane with his paw, trying to revive the part that went out. With a small flicker, the mane was fully lit up. "There we go. Good as new!"

"Good. C'mon we've got to hurry before Mariel goes to bed!"

The Fennekin and Litleo started running across the strip of land, hopping onto the small stones that peaked out of the water's surface when the sand dipped back into the water. Kai was more careful than Fiarai because of his mane, but they both made it across in one piece, more or less. The large Fennekin lead the way, usually relying on her nose to find the right tree. But it wasn't hard to spot the slightly dead tree once it came into view, and the brown feathered Noctowl with violet eyes.

Mariel looked at the sun which was coming closer to rising above the mountain's peak. She blinked her eyes a couple times, becoming tired, and sensed two figures running toward her. She turned her head one-hundred and eighty degrees, as a Noctowl was born to do, seeing her two favorite cubs running toward her. The psychic type owl laughed, and gently lighted down on the ground.

"Mariel! Mariel!" they both screamed, skidding to a halt before they ran into the old owl.

"Now what is it dearies?" Mariel asked, already knowing what they wanted.

Fang caught his breath before speaking. "M-My dad said t-that you were going to tell us about this forest's legend."

"Can you still tell us?" pleaded Fiarai. "It's okay if you need to get to sleep. We understand."

"But I-"

Fiarai elbowed Fang in the ribs, telling him in her own way to shut up and not be rude. He got the message and kept quiet, but looked at Mariel, trying to use Baby-Doll Eyes, a move that he couldn't learn but had still tried.

"I think I'll stay up and tell you two that special one."

…

_In a time of war between the East side of the forest and West side, there was no hope of piece. But a Fennekin son of the West side, and a Chespin daughter of the East side somehow became friends, despite the feud between their parents. Every day they met by the forest boundaries and played with each other until sunset._

_ One day, both of the pokemon's parents declared it was time for their heirs to continue the fight, so the Chespin and Fennekin lead the armies to the middle of the forest, where the best friends had met. But instead of commanding a fight, they both stood between the warriors, symbolizing their friendship._

_ For many years after, the two couldn't be separated and they traveled between both territories, helping all pokemon get along as they did. Even when both pokemon were dying, they stayed together and wished for peace as their last words._

…

Mariel smiled. "That's the legend belonging to this forest. It has been passed down in my family for many generations."

"But it's just a story, right?" Fang questioned.

"No dearie, it's just as real as me talking to you now."

Fiarai looked to the clouds. "It seems like the legend is coming true now, only with no heroes to stop war."


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAAAY! Second chapter is finally here. I hoped you guys enjoyed the last one, I worked very hard on it and I even lost half of what I typed but luckily I remembered enough to complete the chapter. I am so sorry it took so long. My sister was playing around on my computer and deleted it so I kept rewriting until I got it like the old one was.**

**And so, just like one of my favorite authors ZaneLoverFan88, I will be answering reviews you, my fans, posted so make sure to review. Remember to go read Zane LoverFan88's story Luna and the other ones written by that author.**

**Shadow Snivy~ I'm glad you like the new name, and I'm sure you'll love Mariel. Fang was pretty funny trying to use Baby Doll Eyes. Keep on reading.**

**FangaWolfLover~Mariel has a very interesting part in the story and she'll be sure to turn up in later chapters.**

**Teachers in previous stories: all of them were erased and replaced with new teachers. The Gardevoir was just deleted completely.**

**Shadow: still the same, except he's a shiny.**

**Kyle, the Quilava: still the same.**

**Chapter 2**

**The First Day**

Monday had arrived, marking the first day of training for Fiarai and Fang. The morning rushed by in a blur for them, only slowing down when they shared the Pecha and Chesto berries. Again, they slipped on the sand when not paying attention and ended up getting splashed by water, but Fang was fine this time, his mane stayed lit.

Moonlight Lake seemed especially beautiful at this time of the morning. The sunlight bounced off the rolling waves, sending a glimmer to the water pokemon below. The lake seemed prettier in the morning than at night when moonlight shone on it.

Fiarai looked over to see many other cubs gathered by the lake edge, talking with each other and waiting for the classes to start. Kai pointed out some flying types and fairy types, which were very rare. Fiarai saw no other fire types except the pokemon gathered in a different area. She noticed that those pokemon seemed a bit older. There was a Grovyle holding a stick in the corner of his mouth, a Leafeon just sitting on the ground with her head tilted to the sun, and a Quilava.

The Quilava spotted Fiarai looking in his direction and smiled. He turned his head, revealing a yellow head against the plush spots of grass, and mumbled something before walking up to Fiarai. The Fennekin quickly turned her head to see Fang, but he had gone to talk with some other cubs. Fiarai was left alone to talk to the Quilava.

"Hey." The older pokemon asked. "You needed something?"

Fiarai shook her head. "Oh, no. I was just looking around. It's my first day here."

"Four right?" Fiarai nodded her head at his question of her age. "I'm guessing you're-Fiarai? And you're friend is Kai?"

"Yeah. And you would be.."

"Oh, I'm Kyle. One of the teachers assigned me to teach you and your friend. I heard that you're having trouble with learning moves."

Fiarai nodded, looking down at the ground in disappointment. Everyone in the forest knew who she was, daughter of their leader, and she was stuck at classes for learning. She would never be able to get rid of that embarrassment for the rest of her cub life, but maybe Fiarai would be able to laugh at herself in the future.

Just at that moment, several grown pokemon started gathering up the cubs, wanting to start the classes. A strong, fairly large dragon and flying type pokemon told Fiarai and Kyle to go gather in front of the Umbreon and Aggron while they waited for the rest of the teachers to round up all the students. Fiarai took great interest in the Umbreon who seemed to be observing everyone's moves. The Aggron was just waiting, sitting there in defense. If Fiarai's assumption were correct, the Aggron was there to teach defense, and the Umbreon could be speed or special attack.

"Fiarai!" Fang yelled, pushing his way through the crowd of cubs. His face was amazed when he was standing in front of Fiarai. "You should've seen this huge pokemon. He was like ten times my size."

"You mean the Aggron?" Fiarai questioned.

"No! He was like this huge bat with big ears! And I swear he could-"

Fang was interrupted, as well as all the other cubs' conversations, when a huge, dragon like growl echoed into the air. Everyone became silent, glancing upward at the Noivern who landed on the ground. Kai nudged Fiarai, telling her that this was the pokemon he was talking about.

The Umbreon cleared his throat. "Good. Now that we have your attention, we can get started." Fiarai had just noticed something as he started talking: the rings on his body were blue, not yellow.

The Aggron stepped forward, shaking the ground slightly at his weight. Many rock type pokemon gazed in amazement at his armor, the perfect defense against most attacks.

"I am Armandin. In case you didn't notice, I am going to teach you defense."

The next pokemon to step forward was a psychic type known as Meowstic, with the main coloring white, symbolizing the she is a girl. Fiarai's assumptions were correct about this teacher.

"I am Celestial, here to teach you special attack."

Next was the bat pokemon Fang was talking about earlier. He was very interested in knowing what this pokemon would be teaching him. Fiarai wasn't sure what the Noivern would be teaching after special attack was taken.

"Noctus is my name, teaching speed is my game!"

Fiarai was very confused right now. What did the Umbreon do is he didn't teach speed or special attack? A very slow Slowking stepped forward, at almost one step per five seconds. He definitely wasn't in a hurry.

"My name is Polyin. I will be teaching you all how to conserve health points in a battle."

A Medicham was next to step forward, and every stiffened at the look of her ferocity. She forced down a smiled and swiftly kicked the air several times, creating a small wind that everyone could feel.

"I am Minchi. If anyone can teach you to attack it's me."

Last, the blue ringed Umbreon stepped gracefully forward. His red eyes glared right at Fiarai's red eyes, and she glared back. The Umbreon lit up the blue rings on his body, causing everyone to jump back in surprise. Fiarai did the same, with little embers flying off her ears. The shiny Umbreon winked at Fiarai, telling himself that she had real potential, and introduced himself to the rest of the cubs.

"Hello. My name is Shadow and I am here to teach you special defense."

Most cubs by now had already sat down, actually, it was every cub except Fiarai. Shadow glanced at Fiarai, nodding his head slightly so only she could see, and the female Fennekin sat down. She was very interested in what they all had to say and how they were going to teach.

Meanwhile, a small brown fox wasn't as interested as Fiarai. She kept looking around, trying to spot some way to sneak away from her sister, who was surprisingly able to watch the Eevee while focusing her sight on the teachers. There was an Oran berry tree right in the shadows of other plants, and the small normal type wanted one.

"C'mon sis!" the Eevee whispered/complained. "I see some Oran berries and I'll get you some. Just let me go."

"No Aurora." The grass type complained to her sister. She tightened her vines around the Eevee's ribcage, careful not to squeeze too hard, and used the other vine to tie Aurora's front paws together. "We have to stay and listen."

"You're no fun, Cris."

Aurora, the Eevee, sat down in defeat. Leafeon, her name Cris, smiled over her victory and retracted Vine Whip. The sisters were the typical pokemon, typical family, but a whole lot more loving to each other. Cris was older than her younger sister, and she had evolved only a year ago but it felt like nothing the oldest sibling had ever imagined. Aurora was going to evolve after she learned which one would suit her best, but what the Eevee really wanted was to evolve into a Jolteon, Vaporeon, or Glaceon. She didn't want to evolve in what her sister had, or a froufrou Sylveon. Aurora wanted to be herself.

"There will be seven stations," Shadow stated. "You will all get the chance to go to each one. One station will be in the cave across the lake, where you will be examined by some kind nurses to see if you are ready to start training."

Noctus came forward to explain the rest. "Each of us will be in a separate area of the lake, and we will each introduce you to what we will be teaching in our class."

"You may choose which station you would like to go to first." Polyin added.

While waiting for all of the teachers to get in place, the cubs again started chatting with each other. Aurora immediately darted to the Oran berry tree, jumping up and down to get some berries but she couldn't reach. Cris eventually came over and pulled down two of the fruits with Vine Whip, giving one to her sister. They both munched on the blue berries in peace, smiling at each other once.

Fiarai yawned, knowing exactly what to do before any of the teachers had to explain it. Her father told her the night before, wanting to make sure she didn't get confused. The Fennekin got up and faced Fang, knowing which station she wanted to go to first, the checkup thing. It would get the boring stuff out of the way so she could go to all the fun stuff.

"Fang, where do you want to go?" Fiarai asked.

"Well I want to go to the Umbreon's station. He seemed interested in you."

"Yeah, but I figured we'd go to the checkup thing or whatever. Get the boring part done first."

They both agreed, heading over to the cave where it would happen. Along the way, Kyle, an Eevee, a Leafeon, and a Jolteon followed. Cris, however, was dragging her little sister over to the mountain, and while doing so she was being awed over by the Jolteon. Telling him to leave her alone didn't work, so she often smacked him with her vines but he still kept asking the same question.

"Will you go out with me?" Lion asked, holding a flower in his mouth. "I'll make sure that it's outdoors in the sun. Or in the moonlight if you prefer."

"For the last time: I'm not going out with you." Cris snapped. "I'm interested in someone else."

"Lion, you might as well let her have her way." Kyle said. "She's not going to budge."

"Why do we have to go to the boring part first?" Aurora complained. "It's so long and boring!"

"You'll thank me later." Cris smiled.

Kyle jumped ahead of the rest of them and pulled both Fang and Fiarai back. "Hey guys! This is Kai and Fiarai!" he introduced, pointing to the right one with the right name. "They're new here just like Aurora."

Upon hearing two names and that the two cubs were her age, Aurora jumped up and ran over, telling them that they weren't going to be better than her. The Eevee wasn't good with introductions, or making friends, all she cared about was being better than anyone else.

Everyone introduced themselves, but Aurora didn't get along with them. Fiarai didn't like the Eevee's attitude but no one was perfect. They would learn to get along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here sooner now! Like before I will answer some reviews left by the reviewers. Only one though. I hope I'll get some more in the future.**

**Shadow Snivy~ I can't say Aurora will evolve into that pokemon, but I don't think she will evolve. Lion, however, yeah he's got no shot with Cris.**

**Okay, for the first time ever I don't think there's any new characters whose names or physical features I have changed. Yay!**

**If anyone wants to offer me an OC, you're more than welcome to. I will give all credit to the user who made the character, and hopefully use the character for a long time.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Smoked Skies**

As the week stretched by, Fiarai and Fang were just taught to dodge in three ways. The first was to duck, the second to jump, and the third to roll off to the side. Fiarai ended up staying late at the lake almost until sunset every day, practicing how to dodge. Her father worried when his daughter came home with scratches and bruises from failing to avoid attacks, but the small Fennekin was too sad to even talk about it, so she often went to bed without dinner.

That wasn't the only thing bothering her, though. That rotten Eevee was getting in the way of her training by just staying late with her. The pokemon always launched attacks left and right to prevent the fire type from dodging, and Fiarai was getting really mad about it. But it wasn't in Fiarai's nature to yell or speak her mind, she often just sat there and took whatever came her way.

Training over the week wasn't so bad though. The fire type friends learned to dodge a variety of attacks, but still their skills weren't the best in class, and Fiarai was probably the worst. Now that Friday had come, and all the cubs had the week to prepare, the test time had come.

The teachers often gave due dates for a pokemon to learn a certain skill, but if a cub didn't learn that skill by the date, then they would have to repeat the level again. Only on the next test date would the cub be able to repeat the test. If the same pokemon failed, they would keep trying again and again until the test is passed. Fiarai was very nervous because she thought she wouldn't pass the test, and that her father would become disappointed in her

As Fiarai and Kai walked along their paw woven path, the Fennekin's mind was elsewhere and Fang was in the middle of talking to the girl Her mind jumped to the sky and her stomach was sick with nervousness. What if she didn't pass the test? What if she never did?

"Fiarai!"

Fang's voice screech inside the large Fennekin ears, and Fiarai howled a pained noise, trying to use her small paws to cover the red tuffs. The Litleo snickered, nudging his friends as hard as he could to catch her attention. Fiarai glared at her friends in anger and frustration, returning to her thoughts for only a moment before the male fire type pulled her out of her trance once again.

"Fiarai, are you alright?" Fang was concerned about his friend, and wanted to know why she was so distracted. Fiarai was never distracted unless something was really bothering her. "You seem distant today."

"Yeah." The Fennekin answered. "I'm just thinking like I always do. I'm fine, really."

Fang again nudging Fiarai with his side. "C'mon Fiarai. I know you. You never think about anything with me unless you're really worried or confused by something."

Fiarai didn't answer with words, but her ears folded down and she lowered her head to look at the ground in disappointment. Even though she didn't do this on command, she didn't try to act like it was a reflex or instinct. She was very worried that something would go wrong, and that she wouldn't be able to pass the test.

"Why are you so worried anyway?" Kai asked. Fiarai's silence made Fang realize why the young Fennekin was being distant. "Wait, is this about the test?"

Fiarai nodded.

"Don't worry about it. You can always take it again in case you fail. It's not easy, but you've been doing great all week. There's no way you won't pass."

"It's not that simple Kai!" Fiarai snapped. She wasn't herself today, and Fang just realized that when she called him by his real name. "If I don't pass, I'll be behind everyone else and my dad will be the one who suffers from it!"

Fiarai let out a grieving sigh, and Fang stared at the ground in awkwardly. He had no idea what to say to his best friend who was clearly scared and nervous, but he made no effort to try and help. Instead, the fire types walked in awkward silence to the beach, with Fiarai sitting near the water, dipping in her front paws and Fang awkwardly sitting beside her.

Cris and Aurora arrived at the lake, and Cris started helping her younger sister practice by using her Vine Whip. Aurora perfectly jumped, rolled, and ducked to avoid the snapping greenery trying to hit her, and the Leafeon kept going faster and faster, purposely trying to smack her sister. The young Eevee was doing well, until Cris hit her over and over again, causing the normal type to lose her balance. The grass type wouldn't stop until Aurora said it.

"Say it!" Cris taunted, flinging her Vine Whip at the brown body again. "Say it and I'll stop!"

"No! I'm not going to!" Aurora screamed.

Cris, however, was very persuasive. She wrapped one vine around the big, fluffy tail. She flicked her vine upward, releasing her grip on the normal type's tail, and watching Aurora flail and scream when being tossed toward the smoky sky. The Eevee's flight upward slowed, and she began to fall toward the hard, yet soft sand. She valued her life more than her pride, so she said it.

"Cris is the most awesome Leafeon in the entire world!"

Cris was fast. Within seconds she shot Vine Whip from the sides of her neck and wrapped them around the Eevee's ribcage and tail. Aurora hung helplessly from the ground, breathing fast because of all the screaming. The Leafeon set her little sister down gently, skipping over to her and patting her head with her paw. Aurora growled and turned her back toward Cris, pouting like the little cub she was.

"Don't be like that." Cris smiled. She faced her sister and met her at eye level. "At least you'll be able to pass the test. Some pokemon won't."

While Aurora pouted, the first teach arrived at the lake, watching and making sure everyone was staying safe. Shadow smiled, seeing his son and another pokemon battle like experts. Even though they didn't have to come to these classes anymore, some of the older cubs liked to help the younger ones learned. Still thinking, he looked up at the gray sky.

"Huh?" Shadow furrowed his eyebrows in question. "That's weird."

The sky looked cloudy from a normal perspective, but if someone were to examine it closely, the clouds were made of smoke. Shadow thought to himself, knowing that that nothing like this ever really happened. He remembered it as a battle strategy from…

"No." He said to himself.

Kyle and Lion arrived at the lake, watching some of the cubs practicing their dodging. Some, however, were busy tackling a tree or another young pokemon. Lion laughed, nudging Kyle with his shoulder which made the Quilava laugh too. They had fun watching other pokemon learn what they already knew so well, but they were going to show these guys what a real battle looked like.

"You ready?" the Jolteon asked.

Kyle nodded. "Whenever you are."

Both nodded to each other, walking to the sandy battlefield so they could blow the cubs' minds. They turned back to back, walking to opposite sides of the field, and faced each other, staring. Kyle tossed his head slightly, letting Lion have the first move.

The yellow pokemon crouched down low, pausing for a brief moment, then bolted forward with a trail of air following behind him. Kyle reacted quickly, charging up the fire in his throat and releasing it when Lion was two feet away. The Jolteon was forced to slow down and jump to the side, avoiding the powerful Flamethrower at the last second. A few cubs started gathering around, but only about four or five due to the lack of loud noise that usually got their attention.

Kyle acted first, breathing out a gray fog which covered the air around him and the electric type. Lion coughed and rub his eyelids as Smoke Screen reaching him, stinging his eyes dry. Trying the best he could, the pokemon forced his eyes open and let the burning sensation drag out tears. A small source of light was seen from the outside of the smoke, growing bigger as it got closer. Lion recognized what it was a split-second too late. Flame Wheel reared right into his side, scorching the yellow fur into a grayish color and throwing the electric type five feet away. The wheel of fire rolled right past him, giving Lion time to get up and try to focus his eyes on the Quilava.

The smoke slowly started evaporating, but not quick enough. Lion couldn't see anything, but tried his best to sense the heat of the fire. As Kyle roared up behind the Jolteon, the heat of the flame became sensible to Lion, but not fast enough. The electric type was thrown up into the air for about three seconds before smashing into the ground with extreme force. Flame Wheel rushed forward ad turned around once more, ready to hit Lion again.

Lion had to figure out a way to clear this smoke. Another hit from Flame Wheel could do more damage than the electric type would think, and he couldn't see with all this smoke. The wheel of fire was getting closer to him while Lion was thinking. He started to prepare his own attack. The fur on the Jolteon's back stood up straight and he crouched down low with his eyes closed and static running all over him. Lion would have to shoot his attack in every direction if he couldn't open his eyes to see where to aim.

Lion screamed as he let electric bolts fly from his body, striking random places and stirring up dirt from the impact. Thundershock flew right into Flame Wheel, coursing through Kyle's body and destroying the fire surrounding the Quilava. The fire type dropped to the ground with static electricity dancing all over his body, but the pokemon wasn't giving up that easily. He pushed himself onto his feet and let his tail and mane blaze brightly with fire, unsuccessfully breaking the spare electricity. Lion rubbed his paws against his eyes, opening them and seeing Kyle ready to unleash another attack. He straightened his stance and gazed into the fire type's eyes.

By this time, every single cub was watching the battle, awed by the movements and clever thinking from these two guys. Fiarai shoved and elbowed her way to the front, seeing her friend's Kyle and Lion battle. Lion's fur was scorched in patches, especially on his side. Kyle's body was racing with small bolts left behind from an electrical attack. Fang was quiet during this battle, which was a first since he talked quite often.

Kyle felt the heat from his inner flame rising and pouring to the outside of his body. The fire started forming around his feet, rising up to his back and finally around his entire body. The Quilava was completely covered in flames which were readied for his next attack.

Lion let his own attack form in a different way, ready to push out all the electricity he could muster. His body was tingling from holding in this much of his own power, but this move required that much electrical energy to be used. Lion nodded slightly to his friend.

Both pokemon ran forward with immense speed. Lion let all the electricity roar through his body, forming a blue barrier around him which turned yellow when he lifted his feet of the ground. Kyle was blazing with a circling fire that rolled around him. The fire type and electric type were two feet from ramming into each other. All the cubs pulled their heads to look away, scared that the fire or electricity would get into their eyes. After a few seconds of hearing no impact sound, everyone looked back, even Kyle and Lion were surprised that they didn't get knocked away.

Shadow stood behind the crowd of cubs, his eyes glowing with a pink aura. Polyin was standing beside the dark type, holding two Oran berries in his hand. The shiny pokemon carefully set Kyle and Lion calling them over where the water type gave them both the healing berries.

"I think that's enough for today." Shadow chuckled. He walked past the two kids and in front of the staring cubs. "We should start now."

All the cubs sighed, but Fiarai was just remembering the worry she had all day and the feeling made her sick. Her stomach was twisting with worry as she was waiting in line with all the cubs. Everyone would wait their turn and watch the next cub go up. Three moves were used against each pokemon, and in order to pass the test two moves out of the three had to be dodged.

Fang on the other hand was very anxious to try his luck against everyone, and once his turn came he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Even the Eevee who had dodged every attack was glaring at him with anger. He was supposed to be scared and nervous like the Fennekin but he wasn't at all.

The first one, Fang dodged with ease by jumping over it and landing to the right, smiling as usual. The second attack nailed him in the chest, causing a pain to form there, but that didn't wipe the smile from his face. The last attack was very close, and Fang almost didn't roll away in time, but he dodged it. As he walked by Fiarai, who was next, he wished her luck and joined the rest of the passed cubs. He felt bad seeing the two who didn't pass sit by themselves.

Shadow looked at the scared Fennekin. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Fiarai was barely able to mumble her answer. "Y-yes."

Shadow went first to use his move. He stepped forward and faced the young cub, gathering energy from the orb inside his chest. He released all the stored power through his paws, sending a dark wave rushing through the ground at Fiarai. The fire type barely remembered what to do, but jumped over it at the last second, landing uneasily on the ground and falling to her side. Remembering not to panic she stood back up, ready for the next attack to come.

The Medicham stepped forward, readying herself for a fighting type attack against Fiarai. She ran toward the fire type, her right foot glowing slightly, and she went to sweep at Fiarai. The Fennekin didn't know what to do, and definitely didn't react quickly enough. Low Sweep smacked right into her jaw, sending her flying to her right. She laid there for a few seconds before getting up and returning to her starting point. Her jaw ached miserably but she didn't show it.

Lastly, the fearsome Noivern came in front of the small pokemon. He could use a variety of attacks and Fiarai would know which way to dodge. All the Fennekin knew was that she had to dodge this last move in order to move on. Her father would be disappointed in her if she didn't. The dragon type pokemon pulled energy from his life source, charging up the move in his throat. He released a shower of flames right at Fiarai, and she instantly knew what to do. The fire type crouched down on her stomach as far as she could go. As Flamethrower rushed past the top of her head, the fur on her ears started to singe, so she folded them back, waiting for the rush of fire to stop.

Fiarai's jaw was throbbing with pain, beating again and again like her heart did, except it hurt. She had passed, this time, but there were many more tests to take and chances were she would miss one of them and have to retake. For now, she could go off and play with the rest of the pokemon or practice with the older ones. Fang congratulated her and they both went off to do their own thing.

While all the cubs played without a worry in the world, someone else was planning. The Charmander, Litleo, and Magby all used Ember on some nearby trees the Beedrill had just cut down, causing a gray smoke to rise into the air and block out the sun. This was his plan, or just the beginning. First, the smoke in the forest would cover the Pawniard when the raided the lake. The Chesnaught would only allow them to steal some water and food, nothing else. He didn't want them to hurt anyone or take any pokemon.

Chinel checked on all the Pawniard, making sure they were ready. They all had some bags made from the Mareep wool and vines just in case. Silently, and with a signal of his hand, the grass and fighting type sent off the pokemon. The smoke covered them in the trees and the footprints on the ground. Within a few minutes, the pokemon had crossed the river, passed right by Linon's den, and surrounded the lake.

Some took watch while the others would dart to the other side and get some berries, hiding once again after they came back. Several times they almost got caught, but the cubs just ignored it and continued playing. But there was one factor they didn't count on.

The young Fennekin pup sat on a small dot of sand that was used as a path across the lake. Her heart raced as if she was descending at a great speed, making her breath short and fast. Fiarai still hadn't calmed down from the test, and still couldn't believe she had passed, but she was very close to not passing. As her heartbeat slowed, she became sleepier, needing to rest after taking some damage from the teachers.

Something darted across her vision, causing the Fennekin to blink rapidly and check again. It was just a little blur on the other side of the lake, but it was definitely there, coming again and again, and returning again and again. She stood up and hurried to Shadow, because he was the only teacher she trusted.

Her paws moved rapidly on the sand, making her slip when she came to a halt. Shadow was in the middle of giving a test, but Fiarai couldn't care less. She immediately whispered something in his ear. The Umbreon's ears stiffened when he heard the cub say something and he turned right around, telling the teachers to finish with the rest of the cubs.

They both bolted, ignoring the shouts from the instructors telling him to come back. Fiarai lead him right to the spot she saw it, but nothing was seen, only yards of waters. Shadow told her she probably just imagined it, and turned around, walking back to all the cubs. Fiarai wasn't persuaded as easily, though. She listened closely, trying to block out the noises of splashing and screaming. The fire type heard it; the rustling in the trees. There were other pokemon around, she could feel it.

The Pawniard knew who the Fennekin was, and their boss would be most pleased if they managed to capture her. The seven of them developed a plan for capturing the quadruped pokemon, gathering vines and mixing two special berries together: a Grepa berry and Kelpsey berry. Putting those two together created a powerful toxin that numbed the pokemon which would work great for the Pawniard's plan. Once everything was ready, they started.

Fiarai was staring in the opposite direction of the thieves, swearing she heard something from that end. Two Pawniard slowly crept up behind her, one holding the berry and the other with the vines, not making a sound with their feet. The Fennekin finally heard them, but it was too late. One jumped on top of the fire type, shoving the berry in her mouth The other dark type quickly wrapped the vines around her snout, tying it off quickly so she couldn't spit it back out. The berries effects started quickly and Fiarai collapsed instantly, although she was still conscious.

The others came into action, using the greenery to tie her paws together. No matter how hard she tried, her body was too numb to let her move, and even her mouth couldn't make noises to call for help. She was useless, trapped, and helpless. The best she could do was wait for a chance to escape, but not a lot of those happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter four of ****_A Kalos Fennekin_****! The story's about to get exciting and a bunch of new characters will be introduced so keep yourself ready for some changes.**

**I only got one review for the last chapter, but that's okay. It's a masterpiece in progress. I'll get more soon.**

**Shadow Snivy~ Thanks for reviewing, and for saying my story deserves more reviews. It'll get more soon enough, but right now I'm just working on it. Fiarai got kidnapped and there's no telling when she'll get home, but you'll be surprised in this chapter.**

**I'm both sad and glad that one character has changed this chapter. Happy because it's only one, and sad because his name has been changed. But I hope that you enjoy these changes!**

**Blaze: He's still a Chespin, son of the East side leader, you know, same old same old. However, his name is now Ari.**

**Hope you like this new chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**Learning and Adapting**

Word of Fiarai's kidnapping spread through the forest within minutes, although it was thought that she was just lost. Everyone was on the lookout, trying to find the young Fennekin. Linon heard of this, looking for his daughter until night came, and his wife had to come get him out in the smoky forest. Still, as night stretched on, many pokemon were looking for the cub, yelling her name in hopes she would answer, checking behind every tree, but no luck.

The Pawniard kidnapping her had less luck than the entire West side. They almost got caught with the pokemon several times, and it took them all night to get to the river because of hiding the red and yellow fur. Her ability to move came back and she was forced to walk on her own, but she didn't dare answer when her name was called or run away when she had the chance, half because she was scared the Pawniard would hurt her if he did and half because her mouth was still tied with vines.

Getting across the river was completely new for Fiarai. She had never swam in water before, nor wanted to for that matter. The Pawniard didn't have time for this, if she couldn't jump across like they did or swim across, then they would have to drag her through the river. Fiarai became nervous when they approached her with more vines, thinking that they were going to tie her paws again, but they only looped on around her torso. After handing off one end of the vine, she was pushed in the water, half swimming ad half being dragged across.

The Fennekin was exhausted when she was pulled out of the river, shaking off her wet fur and falling on her back feet. The dark types forced her to walk an even farther distance to the middle of the East side forest, where a very angry Chesnaught was waiting. He was upset because of their tardiness, but angry because they had less berries than he wanted. Before speaking to him, the leader Pawniard had one stay back with Fiarai to impress Chinel, and to make up for their lateness.

Six of the seven dark types walked up to the fighting type, carrying the bags full of Oran, Leppa, Cheri, Pecha, Sitrus, and other kinds of berries. He was pleased to see they at least got the berries, but still scolded them for being late.

"What were the seven of you doing that was more important than being on time?" He asked coldly, his size threatening them.

The leader, Steel, stepped forward. "Well, we saw a chance, a very good chance, and took it. It will help you to get the other side of the forest."

Chinel hesitated using his move on them. "What is it?"

Once the leader Pawniard gave the signal, the seventh one push Fiarai forward, closer to the threatening pokemon. Her ears folded down flat, and her heart beats became fast. She shrunk down in fear, trying to avoid getting closer to the scary pokemon. Chinel was impressed, far beyond he thought, and he was glad he was successful in terrifying this young Fennekin, not because she was scared but because she might not disobey him.

"You don't need to be scared of me." Chinel spoke, signaling the Pawniard to untie the vines. "Do you have a family little one?"

Even though the Chesnaught was mean, he wasn't heartless and his wife had changed him just a little so that he wouldn't scare the pokemon to death by the sound of his voice. Fiarai gulped, a little less afraid but still terrified, and slowly nodded her head. Chinel ordered her to speak.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. "My d-dad is, is the leader of the West si-side forest."

"You belong in this forest now." Chinel stated, catching the Fennekin off guard. "You will train here, learn to fight here, and help this forest. Understood?"

Fiarai quickly nodded her head, taking a couple steps back only to be pushed forward by Steel. He told her to stay, and with Chinel watching her, she didn't dare move a muscle. Fear also helped in keeping her still.

"Where should we take her?" Steel asked.

"Hm." Chinel paused a moment, thinking. "Take her to the Fennekin. Make sure they know to take care of her and send her to training."

"Yes sir." The dark type answered.

Chinel walked back toward his home, the other six Pawniard were dismissed, but Steel was stuck with the job of escorting the prisoner. He groaned in anger, shoving the Fennekin forward toward the den where the rest of her species was.

"You know he favors you." Steel pointed out. "Or else he would've killed you on the spot."

Fiarai paused before answering, choosing her words carefully. "It doesn't seem that way."

Fiarai wished so much that she could just run home, or that someone would find her here. Maybe a pokemon here would help her get home. She would run now, but the Pawniard was faster than her, and Fiarai was too exhausted to even think. Her fur is soaking; she just can't go home right now. Maybe if she pretended to be on their side, she would get the chance to run home. For now, she would just have to live like this.

Upon arriving at a cave, Fiarai figured it was the home of the pokemon she was supposed to live with, she didn't catch the name however. The Fennekin hoped it was a fire type, but she didn't get to choose, and the worst choice would probably be water. Ugh, how she hated water.

"Keep moving." Steel demanded, giving her another push.

Fiarai entered the cave with Steel following behind her. The fire type's heart skipped a beat, seeing four Fennekin sleeping on the cave floor which was covered with leaves and straw. To wake them up, Steel slid his knifed claw again the cave wall, making an eerie scratching sound. All the Fennekin's ears shuddered, waking them up to see it was Steel.

"What does Chinel want from us this time?" the father Fennekin asked.

Steel pushed Fiarai forward. "He wants you to watch this kid."

Steel immediately left, leaving Fiarai alone with the Fennekin family that she didn't belong to. Everyone exchanged glances, not really knowing what to do after a complete stranger entered their home. But someone did go help her. The mother Fennekin smiled understandingly, approaching the frightened Fennekin with a smile. She sat down next to Fiarai, introducing her family.

"Hello." She started. "I guess you're going to be staying with us, so I think you should at least know our names. My name is Lucy, and that's my husband over there, and  
my daughter and son."

"I'm Jaron," The father introduced.

"I'm Hazel." The daughter smiled.

The smaller male Fennekin stared into space, not responding when Hazel waved her paw in front of his face. He looked entranced by something. Hazel nudged him, which seemed to wake him up from his sleep, and the male fire type introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm, um I'm Aiden. What's- what's your name?"

"I'm Fiarai." She said, a little creeped out.

Lucy lead Fiarai to get some water, and to where she would be sleeping, trying to ask her questions. Fiarai didn't answer a lot of them, she only answered the yes or no ones. Lucy could tell that the pokemon was suffering right now, so she decided to ask questions later, when the pokemon would feel most comfortable.

Fiarai laid on the pile of straw, closing her eyes to sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her. So many things had happened to her that day, being kidnapped and thrown into a new family, she just didn't want any of this. It was too hard to adapt ad way harder to learn about life here. It just didn't work for her.

Hazel saw the new Fennekin stirring, knowing that she wasn't asleep yet. She laughed, seeing the rest of her family asleep and walked over to the new pokemon, casting a shadow over Fiarai. The smaller fire type perked her head up, seeing Hazel standing over her.

"Hey," Hazel greeted. "Don't worry. You're going to like it here. And I'll help you get through."

Fiarai smiled, lying her head back down on her paws. She slipped her eyes closed, a smile still plastered on her face, and started drifting off to sleep.

_"Maybe I'll like it here." _She thought, falling asleep.

Aiden got this twisty feeling in his stomach, kind of like it was tingling. This feeling, however, wasn't from nervousness or being scared, he wasn't quite sure why it was in his stomach. The Fennekin's cheeks blushed, but he didn't know why. Was he sick? Aiden circled around on his leaf bed and lied on his paws, closing his eyes.

_"I should probably get some sleep. Maybe I'll feel better in the morning."_

Every last member of the Fennekin family, including Fiarai, drifted into a soundly sleep. Fiarai, however, had a nightmare that woke her up in the night several times, and every time she closed her eyes she started having the same nightmare. It wouldn't go away, but with all her worries she didn't even want to sleep, and she watched the sun come over the mountain, way across by her home, her training place. She missed it already.

_**…**_

Hazel walked her brother and the new pokemon to school, even though she was going as well. Aiden was being himself, just walking along without saying a word and forgetting the Fiarai was right on the other side of his sister. Fiarai was scared, for training. What if she couldn't do it? The Fennekin didn't even want to think what would happen, so she would have to try more than her hardest.

Aiden still couldn't shake the tingling feeling in his stomach. It kept itching and scratching inside his chest until a smile peeled into his face. He didn't know why, but he was happy for some weird reason. He had this feeling last night too, but it wouldn't go away. He was…excited. He was excited for something, he just didn't know what it was. Maybe training.

"So, Fiarai," Hazel called. Fiarai jumped a little, tripping over her own paws upon hearing her name. "How much have you learned in battle?"

"Um." Fiarai paused. "I learned how to dodge."

"And…" Hazel rolled her paw, wanting to know what else the Fennekin had learned. When Fiarai didn't continue, Hazel was shocked. "Wait! That's it? You haven't learned anything else?"

"Well I'm not the best at learning things. Besides my old training school only has us learn one thing a week."

"Still, even Aiden knows at least his fire type attack."

"Huh?" Aiden looked up at his sister, snapping out of his daydream. Hearing his name made him come back to reality and now he was curious why his sister called him. "What's up?"

"Oh I was telling Fiarai how you learned Ember."

"Oh yeah." Aiden remembered. He turned his head to look at the smaller Fennekin. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Sure, if you want." Fiarai mumbled.

Aiden pranced in front of both female Fennekin, ready to demonstrate his move. He sucked in all the air he could hold in his lungs, letting the inner flame inside his heart spark up a fire. As the heat caused his lungs to burn, he opened his mouth to release a shower of flames. The small puffs of fire landed on Fiarai and Hazel, causing them both to cough. It was more smoke than fire, but it was actually a pretty good attack considering the size of Aiden.

Fiarai was awestruck. She couldn't believe the Fennekin had just produced fire from his mouth. Could she do that? Maybe he would teach her, or she was going to be taught by the teachers at the training area. Even though she didn't know it, Fiarai loved this place more and more by the second. She had forgotten about her family, and how worried they were about her.

"Hey." Hazel waved a paw in front of Fiarai's face, waking her up. "We're here."

Fiarai looked around, seeing a small stream of water flowing through a grass plain. It looked exactly like it did about ten minutes ago, except for the stream. Several pokemon were sitting in a perfect line, none chatting or looking around. She slowed her walk, examining them before she got closer. All their backs were straight, and their eyes faced forward.

"You're late!" a voice snapped.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jeanine. We were just trying to get a new student here."

Hazel lead Aiden and Fiarai over to one end of the line, telling the new Fennekin to sit down with her back straight. Fiarai did as she was told, and saw a Liepard staring down at her, so she folded her ears back in fear. The Liepard, who she assumed was Ms. Jeanine, smiled showing some of her sharp teeth.

"I see Hazel," she stretched. "It's okay this time. But tomorrow don't be late. Understood?!"

"Yes ma'am." Both Hazel and Aiden answered.

The Liepard faced back toward Fiarai. "And who might you be?" she asked.

The fire type gulped. "I'm Fiarai."

"Well, show us all what you can do. Give us a fire type move."

Fiarai was pushed forward by the dark type, feeling her claws dig into her back fur and yank out a few strands. The Fennekin was put on the spot when she was told to use a fire type move she didn't even know. She gulped and stood up. It was worth a shot, but she had no idea what to do. Unable to look at the other cubs, Fiarai looked at Hazel who was pointing her paw at a spot on her chest. She kept pointing and withdrew a claw, drawing something.

A heart, she was drawing a heart in her fur. That must be where she could get the fire from. She just had to feel it on the inside. Fiarai spread her legs apart the way Aiden did, and inhaled the air. She searched inside her chest, trying to make her heart make fire. She felt something burn her throat, so she coughed. Out of her mouth came a tiny flame which only burnt a blade of grass. Fiarai was amazed at how she did that, she didn't even think about it.

Ms. Jeanine was furious. "What was that?" she asked.

"Um, Ember." Fiarai answered, her mind filled with awe.

The Liepard raised her paw, bringing it down and swiping against brown fur. Someone darted in front of Fiarai and took the hit for her, to the Fennekin's surprise. She didn't know anyone that kind, especially here. The pokemon was a Chespin, a male Chespin.

"Leave her alone!" the grass type yelled, spreading his arms out.

Ms. Jeanine snickered. "Fine, Ari. You think she should be protected, then you are responsible for her."

The Chespin pulled the Fennekin back, and Fiarai saw a scratch mark on right cheek. As he put her back where her new family was, she mouthed a thank you to him. He smiled before returning to his position. Ari. Fiarai would have to remember that name.


End file.
